1. Field of the Invention
The invention described and claimed herein is generally related to devices for storing and dispensing body lotions and similar liquids. More particularly, the present invention is directed to apparatuses for dispensing and applying body lotions, such as moisturizing lotions, skin care lotions or sunscreens, onto the back and other parts of the body that are ordinarily difficult to reach.
2. Description Of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
Moisturizing lotions, skin care lotions and sunscreens must typically be applied regularly, uniformly and consistently over large skin areas of the body to achieve optimum effectiveness. Most individuals find it difficult or impossible to apply such body lotions to their backs unassisted. Many individuals also have difficulty applying such lotions to their lower legs or other areas which may be hard to reach due to chronic back problems, arthritic joint conditions and the like. Those areas of the body that require twisting, reaching or bending to access can cause considerable difficulty for individuals afflicted with such conditions, particularly when required on a daily or more frequent repetitive basis.
Various devices have previously been commercially available for the purpose of dispensing lotions and other liquids. Few of these devices however are suitable for application of a lotion directly to the body, and fewer still are suitable in any way for applying lotion to parts of the body that are hard to reach.
Accordingly, it is the object and purpose of the present invention to provide a device that permits application of a lotion to parts of the body that are ordinarily beyond reach.
It is also an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a device which attains the foregoing object and purpose, and which may be used repetitively.
It is another object and purpose to provide a device which attains the foregoing objects and purposes, and which universally attaches to common retail bottles of lotion so as to serve both as an applicator and as a cap for the bottle of lotion.
It is yet another object and purpose of the present invention to provide a device which attains the foregoing objects and which also applies a lotion to large areas of the body in a uniform and consistent manner.